muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Damn Thing (singel)
'''The Best Damn Thing - '''singiel Avril Lavigne z płyty pod tym samym tytułem Tekst piosenki Let me hear you say: hey, hey, hey! Alright, now let me hear you say: hey, hey, ho! I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door Even though I told him yesterday and the day before I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see? That you're not, not, not gonna get any better You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Alright, alright! Yeah! I hate it when a guy doesn't understand Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand I hate it when they go out and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends I found my hopes, I found my dream My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see That you're not, not, not gonna get any better You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Give me an A! Always give me what I want Give me a V! Be very, very good to me R! Are you gonna treat me right? I! I can put up a fight Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud Let me hear you scream loud One, two, three, four! Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see? That you're not, not, not gonna get any better You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Let me hear you say: hey, hey, hey! Alright, now let me hear you say: hey, hey, ho! Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen! Tłumaczenie tekstu Chcę usłyszeć, jak mówicie: hej, hej, hej Dobra, teraz chcę usłyszeć, jak mówicie: hej, hej, ho Nienawidzę, kiedy facet nie otwiera mi drzwi Nawet, jeśli mówiłam mu o tym wczoraj i przedwczoraj Nienawidzę, kiedy facet nie płaci za rachunek I muszę wyciągać forsę a to źle wygląda Gdzie moje nadzieje, gdzie moje marzenia Moja scena z Kopciuszka Jak myślisz, kiedy to zobaczą? Że nie, nie, nie, nie będziesz lepszy nie, nie, nie, nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz Chcesz tego czy nie, nawet jeśli ona bardzo mnie przypomina Nie jesteśmy takie same I yeah, yeah, yeah, trzeba mnie znosić Ty nie, ale ja jestem piekłem skandalu Ja, na mojej scenie, jestem królową dramatu Jestem najlepszą, cholerną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś Dobra, dobra, yeah! Nienawidzę, kiedy facet nie rozumie Dlaczego pewien czas w miesiącu nie chcę trzymać go za rękę Nienawidzę, kiedy oni wychodzą, a my zostajemy w domu potem wracają, pachnąc jak ich byłe dziewczyny Ale znalazłam swoje nadzieje, znalazłam swoje marzenia Moją scenę z Kopciuszka Teraz wszyscy zobaczą Że nie, nie, nie, nie będziesz lepszy nie, nie, nie, nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz Chcesz tego czy nie, nawet jeśli ona bardzo mnie przypomina Nie jesteśmy takie same I yeah, yeah, yeah, trzeba mnie znosić Ty nie, ale ja jestem piekłem skandalu Ja, na mojej scenie, jestem królową dramatu Jestem najlepszą, cholerną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś Dajcie mi A, zawsze dawaj mi czego chcę, Dajcie mi V, bądź dla mnie bardzo, bardzo dobry, R, czy dobrze mnie potraktujesz I, ja, mogę podjąć się walki, Dajcie mi L, niech usłyszę jak głośno krzyczycie! Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery Gdzie moje nadzieje, gdzie moje marzenia Moja scena z Kopciuszka Jak myślisz, kiedy się przekonają? Że nie, nie, nie, nie będziesz lepszy nie, nie, nie, nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz Chcesz tego czy nie, nawet jeśli ona bardzo mnie przypomina Nie jesteśmy takie same I yeah, yeah, yeah, trzeba mnie znosić Ty nie, ale ja jestem piekłem skandalu Ja, na mojej scenie, jestem królową dramatu Jestem najlepszą, cholerną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś Chcę usłyszeć, jak mówicie: hej, hej, hej Dobra, teraz chcę usłyszeć, jak mówicie: hej, hej, ho Jestem najlepszą, cholerną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne